Broken Wings
by ChaliceOz
Summary: Can you really love again, after your heart has been broken beyond? He cheated on her and now has a child with that woman. As Lucy struggles with her broken marriage, miscarriages, and tries to pick herself off her feet as she deals with her husband loving someone else.


Lucy bit her lower lip hard, squeezing her eyes hard, as she pressed herself against the wall of the bathroom. Her brown eyes locks onto many pieces of pink and baby blue plastic lying around on the floor. It was disgusting, all those pieces of plastics she had urinated on.

The answers of each piece made her angry.

Two pink slashes.

Smiley faces.

A positive sign.

Each one showed that she was pregnant, she couldn't bear it. "No!" She cried, pushing the trash away from her, sinking her face further into her arms as she wept. The tears slid on her numb face, it was happening again. A death sentence. Small gasps escaped her open mouth, trying to get air in her lungs.

She isn't sure how she became pregnant. How did it happen? Wait. That one time, he came home drunk. So drunk, that he didn't even remember her name, or who he was. He had came home, smelling like _her._ She couldn't be pregnant. She had lost three children already. Miscarriages and still births, they all pained her.

A soft knock on the oak door, jolted Lucy out of her thoughts. "Princess, are you okay, you've been in there for quite a while." Virgo. Her trust worthy maid who has been with her for quite some time now. "Do you want me to come in?"

"Ah! No!" She didn't want her maid to see her break down. She didn't want Virgo to see the mess on the floor, because she knew that Virgo wouldn't leave her side when she saw the mess she was creating. "I'm fine! Please, you can take the rest of the week off." Even though the door was separating the two, Lucy knew that the pink-haired woman was slightly frowning.

"...Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, don't worry! Natsu plans on taking me out all week for vacation." She half-heartedly laugh, but it slowly stopped as she felt pain hit her heart. Natsu hadn't taken her out for years. He wouldn't even look at her, in fact, he was hardly ever home. He was with that woman. That woman who had stole his heart, it wasn't Lucy, and that hurt her dearly.

Natsu had stopped loving Lucy years ago. He stopped being her husband years ago. They were still married, don't get her wrong, but it just wasn't...she couldn't even find the words. Natsu had left her for another woman, they even had a daughter together.

It was quiet on the other side of the door. Virgo was aware of the problems of the once lovey-dovey couple. She remembered how Lucy would come home crying, locked herself in her own room, and that the love of Dragneel and Heartfilia was lost.

"Okay, Princess." Virgo sighed in defeat. "Call me if you need anything," she paused, wondering if it was true that man would take her out. "There is left over spaghetti in the fridge if you become hungry." And she left.

Lucy sighed loudly, when she heard the front door open, she broke down crying. Her screams were echoed out the whole house. She couldn't take it anymore. She needed to leave him. So why couldn't she?

She remembered when she first became pregnant. It wasn't long, because it was a miscarriage. Their first child. She had kept small things in a large box, and always had it under the master bed, which she stopped sleeping in.

Three children.

Three wonderful children.

Children who didn't even get a chance to live in the world.

She even named them.

Ayame.

Ikuto.

Emiko.

After the still birth of Emiko, everything changed. There was no more love given to her from Natsu.

After the third child, she stopped naming them, if she was pregnant.

And Natsu stopped loving her. He pretty much moved out. Spending his entire life with Lisanna and their daughter. She was lucky that she saw him once a week, and when he did he always smelled of _her _perfume. He stopped talking to her, he always looked past her, and his eyes that showed so much emotion, only showed pity when he looked at Lucy.

She was disgusted with him.

But disgusted with herself.

She let him do this to her, she wasn't sure which hurt most. That he stopped loving her? Or that he fell in love with someone else? Lucy knows that Natsu can't leave her even if he wanted to. The Dragneel Empire descended down to him by his father Igneel. He needed to marry in order to keep the business alive, since they were partnered with her father's company. Heartfilia's Railways.

Yet, if they divorced, it would free him. He could marry the one who he truly loved. He could come home to that woman. He could spend time with his daughter. The one who could actually bear his children. She cried, because she knew it was his child. And every time she saw his daughter, she would break down. She couldn't look, because that child looked exactly like him. And it broke her heart, knowing that the girl wasn't hers. Not to mention, that Natsu had named his child with Lisanna: Ayame.

And that dug the knife deeper into Lucy's heart. But with the help of Virgo, she slowly became better. Lucy learned how to fake a smile, and have her head high. Even though on the inside, she was killing herself. It hurt just to look at him. It hurt to look at _his _family, when she had no family.

* * *

><p><em>Lucy walked into the room, that held Natsu and that woman. She had held beautiful roses, and a large teddy bear that held a congratulations card. Lucy made sure that after she knocked, that she heard a soft, "Come in." And when she did. She took a deep breath and slowly entered the room.<em>

_There they were._

_Lisanna was in the bed, cuddling a small baby bundled in a pink blanket. While Natsu held Lisanna's hand, and glanced at the baby lovingly. It made Lucy wondered if Ikuto was alive, would he give their child the exact same look? "Luce, would you like to hold her?" Lisanna asked. She felt onyx eyes bore into the back of her head._

_"Ah, I possibly couldn't." Lucy faked a bittersweet smile._

_"Nonsense, here hold her!" Lisanna grinned, and slowly placed the baby in Lucy's arms. The baby was soft, and was pure. The little girl in her arms was already growing small patches of white hair,and when she slowly opened her eyes, she saw onyx eyes. She looked so much like her daughter._

_"What are you doing here?" He questioned bitterly._

_"I wanted to see how Lisanna and the baby was doing." It killed her that he would look at her like some stranger. And it killed her that Lisanna would use the nickname that Natsu gave her a long time ago when that first met. Lucy silently gave the baby to Natsu, and held back a sob. They looked like a true family._

_She didn't belong there._

_Lucy wished that it was a nightmare, and that it was her who had the baby. It was her, who Natsu was holding hands with. It was their child. And that Lucy should have that motherly glow. But she never woke up, because it wasn't a dream. It was reality. And reality was close enough to a nightmare._

_The blonde managed to choke out, "W-what's her name?" She couldn't help it, she was dying inside._

_"Ayame."_

_Oh, God that hurts. "That is a beautiful name." She gasped out. Instantly she stood, as the tears threatened to spill from her eyes. She couldn't cry in front of them. She wouldn't. She laughed quietly, "Oh, look at the time, I have a meeting to go to. Take care." And she fled the room with tears in her eyes. She couldn't do it anymore. She could no longer live like this._

* * *

><p>And no, she was pretty much alone for years. Her servants, who she treated like friends would check on her. And her other friends would take care of her, and made sure everything was alright.<p>

And when she was feeling down, those special people in her life would take care of her.

Levy Mcgarden

Loke Celestial

And Gray Fullbuster. Gray had always found a way to cheer her up. She never felt alone when she was with him, and he was there when she needed him. So was Levy. But Lucy didn't want to bother Levy, for she finally found a guy: Gajeel, who looked like someone who would pop out of a horror movie.

Natsu wouldn't know this.

Now would he care.

He didn't whatever he wanted to.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter. I guess this could be the preview? Maybe. I was listening to a song, and this idea popped up. Please review, I would like your thoughts on this. Hopefully, 'till next time. :D<strong>

**-Chali.**


End file.
